Her Legacy
by anigasm
Summary: AU. Set directly after Fantasia. Mirajane struggles with her magic from releasing it after years of Satan Soul being dormant. With the help of an old rival, is she daring enough to start being an active mage again? Sparks fly as the infamous She-Devil starts taking jobs, especially when she runs into an old familiar face along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've really wanted to start this story for a while now. I love Mirajane, she's one of my favorite characters on FT.**

 **Any MiraxLaxus shippers out there? If so, it's possible they might have a run in every now and again *insert cool winky face here***

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please excuse any spelling/grammar issues for I am only a sleep deprived teenager~**

* * *

"You used it."

It was a statement more than a question. Fairy Tail's supposedly strongest female mage had directed her words towards the resident demon. The barmaid stopped polishing the glass she was working on, setting it down with a clink and turning to face her converser.

"Whatever are you talking about, Erza? You haven't even touched your cake, everything alright?" she tilted her head slightly as her sapphire eyes wrinkled in concern.

"Mirajane," Erza's tone was a notch above growling, her eyes narrowing at the woman in front of her.

Mira slightly shrugged her shoulders, her standard angelic smile gracing her lips.

"It's not something to be ashamed of, you know," her eyes dropped her to cake, pushing the decorative strawberry on the top around with her fork. "You've got an amazing magic, you could use it to help people."

The angel maiden had turned her back to the scarlet mage, continuing to polish the glass she had just set down a moment ago.

"Mira, look at me," Erza whispered, as to not attract the attention of the other guild members. She didn't comply, instead continuing to polish the glass she had. "Just because you couldn't save Lisanna-" Upon hearing her name, Mira slammed the glass down on the counter so hard it shattered. The usual brawls of the guild easily drowned it out, but it was all Titania could seem to hear. She ran out from the bar into the back of the guild hall, Erza standing up and following her. She didn't bother with the kitchen or the store rooms, instead heading directly to a hiding spot Mira favored when Lisanna first passed.

"Mirajane, let me in," Erza knocked on the door, only able to hear her quiet sobs on the other side. "Mirajane!" she pounded on the door harder, the hinges starting to break off from the wood at the sheer force of the hits. The door was almost broken down, but then it slammed back into place.

She rested her hand on the door, listening to Mira's sniffling breaths. "I know what it's like. I know that you weren't able to save Lisanna using that magic power, but you can help so many others. Mira –"

Abruptly, she was cut off by Mira opening the door, and by opening it, she was greeted by Mira's left arm transformed into her Satan Soul's arm; holding the entire door in it. There were tears flooding down her porcelain skin, her right eye was split by her demonic form's signature crack, that eye hard and cold and the other filled with emotion. Her left leg was clad in Satan Soul's fuchsia skin patterns, the heel on her left foot off setting her balance by a few inches. There was one tattered wing sticking out the right side of her back, and her hair was a combination of her own and the demonic up do of Satan Soul's. Her pink frilly dress had been torn to shreds, leaving whatever wasn't covered by her demonic soul covered by thin strands of her hair that was still obliging to gravity.

She was literally half of Satan Soul and half Mirajane.

Erza's eyes were wide as saucers as she observed the scene in front of her, the still human parts of her friend were struggling to turn into her demon counterpart's.

"Mira … jane …" Erza was slow to speak, mostly because she couldn't quite process what was in front of her. She knew Elfman had great difficulties controlling his takeovers, and it made perfect sense since he was literally trying to control beasts. He learned to compromise with his magic by only taking over the beast's arm, and only recently after the Phantom Lord incident he could completely use the beast soul magic to its full extent. Lisanna had never had an issue, but she was turning into fluffy animals, nothing Erza would ever acknowledge as lethal or threatening.

But this was Mirajane.

The _demon_ Mirajane.

Erza could never recall Mirajane not being able to control her magic since she first learned to. While thinking about it, she was almost a second late in summoning her adamantine shield to block the demon hand's punch. It shattered on contact, shocking Erza completely at the strength of just one demon arm. She hadn't seen Satan Soul in action for years, and she had never fought against it … but was it always this strong?

"You have no idea, Erza! No idea! I watched her die in front of my eyes. I watched my brother throw her through the sky! What's the point of having this magic power if I can't even save my little sister?!" her voice was that of her normal one mixed with her demon one, both of them sounding horribly pained.

"You're one of the most powerful mages I know, even to this day, Mirajane. You have to accept the fact that you couldn't save Lisanna, but it wasn't you who killed her either! This magic inside of you isn't bad, it's you Mirajane, its part of your soul! Stop rejecting it because you couldn't save your little sister, it wasn't your fault!"

"Lisanna .. was … my fault! I couldn't use this stupid magic to save her, so who else would I be able to save?! Erza I couldn't even save my little sister!" now she was fully in Satan Soul's form, tears flooding down her face even though her eyes showed no emotion.

"I couldn't save Jellal either, or Rob. I couldn't save my parents when the child hunters came, and I couldn't save Simon. There are people that you just can't save Mira, you have to accept that. I understand that you're still grieving even years later, as am I for my own losses, but you shouldn't let that affect your path in life. Banishing off your magic won't bring Lisanna back, she wouldn't want that! She looked up to you Mirajane, she wanted to be like you. So continue to use your magic to help people … Lisanna would've wanted that."

"The only reason I used it again was to stop Freed from killing Elfman. I couldn't … I couldn't stand to lose my baby brother too!" she leaned against the wall in the small room and slid down it, burying her face in her knees.

"You did save him, and look at him now. He's able to continue on with life because you helped him when he needed it. Think of all the other people you could help," she waited for Mira to respond, but she just covered her head with her hands. "Not everyone is blessed with magic you know," Erza sat down across from where Mira had slid down the wall. "I don't think rejecting it your whole life is the way to go. So many people wish to have magic, and those who do wish to be more powerful. You're one of the most powerful mages I know, so it'd be a shame to see you hold that part of yourself back for the rest of your life."

"When you have a magic like mine, people tend to fear it. My siblings were the only ones who didn't look at me with fear; they were, and still are, my world. I just don't know what to do. I've kept this form locked up for years, could I really … use it to save people again? To … help people again?" she lifted her head out of her knees, staring at her massive claws while her tears dripped onto them.

"Everyone has their own mountain to climb Mirajane, I know you can help people again," she reached over and grabbed both of Mira's hands in hers, noticing how they were stone cold to the touch. "You never stopped helping people though, you always cheer everybody up and root for everybody, you do everything you possibly can; even for people you hardly know. You can use your magic to help people too, Lisanna always loved to see people smile after she helped them, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did," Mira appreciated the warmth from Erza's hands squeezing hers, but she didn't want to squeeze back in fear of shattering her bones. "You know, I don't think I've told anyone this … but … Lisanna, she … she was smiling when she died."

"As I would expect of such a lovely young girl," Erza squeezed her hands just a little harder. "I think the best way to honor her memory though is to use your takeover magic to help people. Lisanna loved magic so much, when she saw you were leaving she learned how to take over animals just for you. She wouldn't want you to hide your power, she'd want you to embrace it," she smiled at Mirajane, whose eyes were wide with realization.

"I'm … I'm such a fool," she whispered. "I never should have locked my magic away, I should've tried to face my problems head on. Instead … I ran. I think I was scared that if I tried to use my magic, I wouldn't be able to. That it would fail me like when I tried to save her."

"You're much stronger now though. You're an S-class mage of Fairy Tail, you have to hold your head high. After all, the reputation of the guild is resting on your shoulders," Erza eyed Mira's Fairy Tail mark, which was slightly visible in Satan Soul's takeover.

"I was an S-class mage… Not anymore though," she sighed, the tears finally stopped falling.

"Whoever said your title was revoked?"

"Erza, I haven't gone on a job in years."

"You earned that title, and you have plenty of strength to show for it. I'm sure Master would love to see you taking jobs again, he worries for you."

"I sometimes wonder what would've happened if we never ended up at Fairy Tail, if Lisanna would still be alive … if I wouldn't be able to control my magic. I realized though, I never would've met any of you. I never would've met my family which I love so much."

Erza smiled at Mira's realization, "I've been worried for you too. I'm glad to see you're healing though. It takes years for the pain to go away, I still keep my heart locked in armor after all," she let go of Mira's hands to tap her breast plate. "You're stronger than you think, Mirajane. I wish you'd believe in yourself more."

"I think … I think I'll start trying to move forward again," Mira glowed as her takeover released, leaving her completely naked from her dress being torn apart before. Her long white hair covered her breasts, and her knees were still tucked so nothing was revealed. "Thank you, Erza."

* * *

 **It might seem a little OOC, but hey what fanfiction isn't?**

 **I'd love to hear your opinion on this! Leave me a review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter :D Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors :3**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since her run in with Erza, the incident that got Mirajane thinking.

Maybe she should start to go on jobs again?

It's not like she totally hated it when she was younger, in fact she really enjoyed getting to travel, but ever since Lisanna … her magic hadn't been particularly stable. Which is exactly how she found herself a ways outside of Magnolia on her day off from the bar.

The young pin-up model was somewhere deep in the forest, had her hand resting on a boulder, and was trying to summon only the strength of Satan Soul to her right hand. It was something she was easily able to do when she was in her prime, but now she found it more difficult.

The magic glowed around her hand and she started to clench at the edges of the rock. It cracked instantly, but her hand started transforming into the signature claw of Satan Soul, not what she wanted to see. In a huff of frustration she shattered the entire boulder with ease, but sighed while staring at her now-clawed hand.

"It was so much easier when I used this magic on a day to day basis," she leaned against a nearby tree and slid down it. Mirajane closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk. The transformation on her hand released a second later, but she stayed put. Folding her hands together she decided to meditate for a while, focusing on expanding her magic energy and contracting it. Sending the power of certain take-overs to specific areas of her body and then retracting it. All things that she used to do on a regular basis.

Her list of demons was like Erza's armor, she couldn't even begin to count them. All of them are accessible to her, it just depends on how much magic power she has available. Satan Soul is her main demon, much like Erza's main armor is Heaven's Wheel, and if she needed more power she'd advance through the take-overs. That rarely ever happened though; even S-class missions could be done with just Satan Soul.

Although lying dormant for a few years, her magic power still continued to grow and expand, especially since she naturally has an over-flowing abundance of it. It felt extremely foreign yet somewhat comforting to start working with her magic again – to start embracing it again.

* * *

It was about two months later when she felt she was ready to start taking on jobs, maybe something small just to get her feet wet.

In the same clearing she had been training the last couple of months, she began to undergo the regimen she made for herself. Starting with breaking boulders with her untransformed arms and legs.

Standing in the middle of a circle with four boulders, she focused her magical energy in her feet and legs. Proceeding to move with astonishing speed, she broke each boulder into dust with a single chop.

After that it was endurance training. She brought forth the full take-over of Satan Soul, feeling her entire body change as she shifted from human to demon.

It was a simple test really, she flew around for a few hours at various speeds while conducting small attacks that wouldn't change the landscape of the forest, and then switched to her other take-overs and did the same thing. After she went through her three main take-overs, she shifted back to herself and completely suppressed her magic while timing how fast it was regenerating.

Another part of it was using her demon-senses while she wasn't in their form. Just releasing the seal on her magic made them increase tenfold, but if she actually trained them it wasn't so overwhelming. The senses of her demons are on par with a dragon slayer's, and maybe even more sensitive, but it worked to her advantage if she could access them with ease.

This was the basic foundation of her training. Sometimes she'd include different things depending on the day or what she felt needed work, but it all kept her moving in the right direction.

Maybe it seemed extensive to other people, but with her type of magic, she could never be too careful. Especially if she wanted to start taking jobs again. Who knows when she would have to retain her demon form for hours at a time, or repeatedly use it? Without training, she could use Satan Soul about once or twice before losing all of her magic. With training, she could hold it for long periods of time and have quick rebounds. She also needed time to get familiar with her magic again, to get comfortable with it again.

* * *

The entire guild noticed Mira's absence. After starting her training, she resigned from her duties at the bar, earning many tears from the male customers. When people asked where she was going, she just responded with a smile and said she wanted to take a break for a little while. She stopped by the guild every now and then though, but it had been a few weeks since her last visit.

Which is why the guild went completely bonkers when she walked in that morning.

Mira had long since ditched her frilly pink dress when it got shredded during that incident with Erza. She had others, of course, but those weren't suitable to train in and she preferred to save them for casual wear. Instead she opted for tank top, shorts, and combat boots, sometimes with a leather jacket if it wasn't too warm. Her hair was down as per usual, but occasionally she put it into different styles.

"Mirajane!" all the men exclaimed with hearts in their eyes.

"Hi everyone!" she greeted with a cheery smile.

The poor ex-barmaid was bombarded with questions. It was intense, considering she hadn't been in the guild for a few weeks. Patiently she answered everyone and apologized for worrying them all, working her way through the sea of people who surrounded her towards the job board.

That's when it became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Everyone was gawking watching the self-proclaimed 'retired mage' look over the requests at the board, and she looked like she was dressed to go on a mission too. The familiar clink of armor came up behind her, not flinching at all when a metal glove plopped down on her shoulder.

"So, you've been training?" Erza smiled at her.

"Mmhmm," she didn't turn around, but could hear the pleased tone in her voice and assumed she was smiling. "I can't figure out which job to pick though. It's a bit nerve wracking I guess, trying to pick a job after being in retirement so long."

"Come with me, I think I know the perfect job for you," Erza grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, the guild continuing on now that they couldn't listen in.

"An S-class mission? I don't know … I'm just coming back," Mira got very anxious at the thought of an S-class mission being her fist mission after so long.

"Relax, it's one that's right up your alley," Erza stopped in front of the S-class request board and let go of Mira's hand. "It came in a few days ago, and I was thinking of taking it, but it seems perfect for you," she tore the piece of paper off the board and handed it to Mira. "Here, just read it."

"Alright," she took the paper in her hands with a skeptical look, casting her eyes downwards to read the request.

 _S-class Mission_

 _Wanted – Bodyguard_

 _A bodyguard is needed to protect the son of Lord Fukikai, who will be travelling one-way from Magnolia to Crocus during these next few weeks._

 _Bodyguard is requested to be preferably one person, maximum two people, being of S-class rank. They should be able to easily blend in with the entourage and react accordingly in every possible situation._

 _The Young Lord already has a full bodyguard team with him at all times, but a mage is requested with the prediction of attacks ranging from magic-using bandits to fully trained magic-using assassins._

 _Reward: 10,000,000 Jewel_

"You're insane if you think I can take this mission!" she paused, speaking again when Erza went to say something. "Especially since it's my first mission back."

"Think about it. You'll easily blend in, and you're able to completely mask your magical energy. Your senses are extremely acute, and you're incredibly strong. This will be perfect for you."

"I don't know…" she started to get nervous again. The requip mage made it sound so easy, but she hadn't been retired for these last few years like the demon mage had.

"Tell me, down stairs, what is Macao saying right now?"

Without second thought, Mirajane answered.

"Macao? He and Wakaba are talking about the new issue of The Weekly Sorcerer, apparently it's featuring this new young model named Jenny. She's from Blue Pegasus and according to them very good looking. Oh, apparently she looks up to me and is upset about my recent absence from modeling."

"Mira, I can't even hear anything going on down stairs, and you're able to pick out individual voices. You'd be absolutely perfect for this job! I'm signing you up, and you can't go back on it. Fairy Tail never goes back on an accepted request," Erza grabbed the paper and headed towards the Master's office.

"Wait!" Mira chased after her, but the young scarlet was already speaking with the head of their guild.

"Mirajane wants to take a job?!" the master had spit out his beer all over his paperwork, gaping at the girl in armor who proudly held the request out to him.

"I believe she's the most suitable wizard for this job. She's been training too, she's ready," Erza nodded, quite proud of herself.

"Oh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Mira! Haven't seen you around lately," Master glanced at her and could immediately tell the change in her. She had grown so much in these past few months, it made him so happy.

"Master! You aren't supposed to start the day off drinking, and have you taken your medication?!" she ran over to him, expertly taking the beer out of his hands and glaring at him slightly.

"Somethings never change," he sighed. "I'm sorry Mira, but I promise every other day I've been waiting until the end of the day until-"

He was cut off by Mira summoning a very large, very scary, aura. Something he hadn't felt in such a long time, and although terrified, made him feel so good to see.

"Take your medication, right now!" she demanded.

"Ok, ok," he grumbled, going through the beer-soaked papers on his desk to find his pills. He popped them into his mouth, and Mira happily handed him the glass in her hand. It was once filled with beer, but now with water.

 _'Sneaky girl. Sharp as ever, I see,'_ he gulped down the water and his medicine along with it.

"Master, I leave for a little while and you've got yourself all messed up," she applied some magic to the papers on his desk, drying them instantly and getting rid of the smell of alcohol. "I never should've left," she shook her head at herself and began tiding his desk.

"Mira," Master called gently, to which she knelt down to his level. "Mira, you're such a sweet and caring girl, you're so kind. I've greatly appreciated everything you've done for me, but please, take this job. You owe it to yourself, my child. You're more than capable."

"But-"

"No buts. You're more than ready, and this is me giving you the right push you need," he sounded so wise and humble for a moment, before he used his giant's magic to make his arm grow and slap her butt.

"Master!" she knocked him on the head, to which he giggled like a school-boy.

"Now that that's settled, let's approve this quest for Mira," Erza interrupted.

"Alright," the small old man pulled a giant book out from underneath his desk, _The S-class Job Requests_ book. "Mira, you know the drill," he handed her a pen, to which she shakily took.

Her sapphire eyes stared at the confirmation forms for what seemed to be an eternity, before Erza's hand guided hers to the writing line. Titania nodded at her, keeping a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the angelic female slowly filled out the required information. Once done, the lettering glowed and the Fairy Tail emblem appeared on the job request, signaling that it had been accepted by said guild.

"I'll call ahead to the clients and confirm that you've accepted the job. I'm proud of you, Mira," Master genuinely smiled before turning to his communication lacrima, applying magic to it so it would contact the clients.

The crystal ball glowed and rang until someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice spoke, showing the owner to be a young male appearing to be a servant of sorts.

"This is Master Makarov of Fairy Tail speaking. I have an S-class mage who accepted your request for a bodyguard, and am requesting the rendezvous location. I highly recommend her, she's one of the strongest in my guild."

"A female? That works wonderfully, she can pose as the Young Lord's mistress. Please inform her to bring attire to fit the role, and we shall be at your guild tomorrow morning at eight to collect her."

"I'll pass the information along," he went to hang up, but the male on the other end waved his hand at him to wait.

"Oh, before you go, the mage's name please?"

"Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss."

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooo, what'cha think?**

 **I tried to make everything make as much sense as possible lol. Keep the reviews coming, they motivate me to update!**

 **Author out~ *coolly disappears into the shadows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been under a lot of stress lately *curses about SATs and homework***

 **Anyways I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it! I did my best to keep Mira in character while still getting in what I wanted.**

 **So, please excuse any spelling/grammar errors (honestly, I've reread this about 10 times and reworked a few scenes ... I can't read it over again) and enjoy!**

* * *

It was an understatement to say Mirajane was nervous as she paced outside the guildhall at 7:45 in the morning.

No one came in this early, except for Erza occasionally, but she accepted an S-class mission of her own and headed out last night. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy were on a small job not too far from Magnolia that Erza felt she could trust them with. Elfman was out on a job with, surprisingly enough, Evergreen. Apparently she needed a partner but Freed and Bickslow were out on their own job, leaving her to begrudgingly ask for Elfman's help.

Not even her little brother knew she was heading out on her first job since Lisanna.

"Lis," Mira whispered under her breath. "You'll be here with me, right?"

She took a deep breath and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, looking down at her shoes. After fidgeting with her clothes from anxiety, she felt self-conscious about her outfit of choice. It was a blue spaghetti top that matched her eyes with a white skirt, her feet resting in some strappy black heels. She started rock back onto the pencil-thin heels and walk around in small circles on them.

"Mirajane Strauss, I presume?" a voice Mira was sure she heard before sounded behind her.

Turning her head, she found the young man from the communication lacrima yesterday. The same young man with paper pale skin and pitch black hair with eyes to match. He was dressed in a formal but casual suit. It was her client, or someone to take her to her client rather.

And there she was, balancing on the heels of her shoes and walking in awkward circles, looking oh-so-professional. Quickly she ran over to him, bowing her head upon stopping a few feet away.

"Yes, that's me," she rose her head to look at him.

"Are you ready to depart?" his voice was emotionless as he spoke.

She gave a quick nod.

"What about your things?" he looked around for a suit case or something of the sort.

"Oh, I have all of my belongings stored in another dimension. I'm able to access them whenever I need," she conjured her signature dark magic circle, once it left a leather jacket was in her left hand. She repeated the process and it disappeared.

"Very well; follow me."

Following him through town, she noticed he was an only-speak-when-required type of man. It was a relief to her, she didn't have to try and make conversation. Usually talking to people wouldn't be a problem for her, but her nerves were running amok in her body at the moment.

It was a good fifteen minutes later that they arrived on the outskirts of the city, where she was lead into the forest, and another twenty minutes or so later, a campsite.

"A campsite?" she mumbled, wondering why the son of a Lord be camping of all things. It was packed with people, not exactly the ideal way to stay hidden from possible attacks.

"You're probably wondering why the son of a Lord is camping, aren't you?" her guide asked, not even turning around. "You see … the Young Lord is a bit of a snobbish baby. It's a punishment for him from his father, trying to make him appreciate the wonderful life he lives. Although the Young Lord has all of his amenities, so it's not making the best difference. The only thing is that we can't take the train back, he's forcing us to travel by foot. That's why you're here," he turned around to look at her. "It'll take us about a few weeks to get back to the Young Lord's home. You shouldn't have to step in really, not unless the guards are struggling. So just accompany us for a while, the Young Lord's father wanted to hire a mage to put his mind at ease."

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly capable of doing that," she smiled, her nerves somehow vanishing after seeing the working campsite.

There was a big exquisite tent, which you could only assume was the Young Lord's, at the end by the tree line of the clearing. Various other tents surrounded it, which Mirajane assumed belonged to the large platoon of guards and the few dozen servants scurrying about.

"Excellent, I shall take you to meet the Young Lord now. My name is Mitsuuki, I am the Young Lord's personal butler, please don't hesitate to ask me about anything," he began to walk towards the big black and golden tent while Mirajane absentmindedly followed. As soon as they entered the perimeter of the camp everyone stopped moving. Mira could hear them mumbling, whispering about her.

" _Isn't that the pin-up model, Mirajane Strauss?!"_

" _I didn't know she was a mage, and an S-class one at that!"_

" _Can she really protect that snobby bastard? She's looks so frail and tiny."_

" _I think I remember rumors about her a long time ago, but I can't remember."_

"Everyone," Mirajane stopped dead in the center of camp, the biggest smile on her face. "I look forward to working with you!" she bowed deeply, then continued to follow Mitsuuki. The large group that had surrounded her had instantly stopped talking and slowly got back to their jobs. Before she could even think about it, they were in front of the tent.

"I'll announce your presence, wait here for a moment," Mitsuuki disappeared inside before coming back a few moments later. "Come in."

Mira stepped inside, immediately over-come with the smell of smoke. The inside of the tent was enormous like the outside, and towards the far left was a large bed. To the right was a sitting area, where the source of the smoke was coming from. On a large love seat sat the Young Lord, smoking a pipe, dressed in fine robes and surrounded by half-naked women. He was smoking a pipe and eyeing Mira as if she was something to eat.

"Oh, so it's true. My magical body guard is none other than Mirajane Strauss," his voice was bleeding arrogance. The Young Lord's face was extraordinarily beautiful and striking. Shaggy sandy-blonde hair, emerald eyes, porcelain skin, and even sitting down it was obvious he was tall and lean.

"I'm honored that you know of me," Mira just smiled, she didn't like to judge people on their appearance, but she had a feeling this man was going to irritate her at some point.

"Come here, darling. I saved you a special seat," he patted his lap, earning cries of protest from the women around him. "Now, now, ladies. While all of you are beautiful, you know you can't compare to the beauty of that angel."

Her anger flared when he insulted the girls, but she swallowed it and continued to be kind. The some point that he got on her nerves came sooner than expected. Actually, he flew right past getting on her nerves to making her angry, but she wasn't going to snap right away. After all it was her first job in years, she couldn't start it out on a bad note.

"I'm sorry, but we're only going to have a professional relationship."

"You disappoint me so, Mirajane. I've wanted you for so long, and now you're right in front of me," he stood up, his robes slipping and exposing his toned torso. The blue and black silks trailed behind him as he walked towards Mira, circling her once he reached her.

"Absolutely exquisite," he stopped and stared down at her. "Tell me, my dear, you can't possibly not want me," he attempted to grope her butt, but she grabbed his right hand in hers. Apply just enough pressure not to break it, she smiled once more.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me, Young Lord."

He tried to jerk his hand back, but couldn't get free from her grip until she actually let go.

"You bitch! It's broken, my hand! My hand, my wrist! Mitsuuki! Mitsuuki, get rid of her!" he cried like a young child, running over to his butler while holding his right wrist.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Young Lord. Fairy Tail has already accepted the request, and there are rules that protect her. For example, your attempt to touch her like that is illegal according to the contract of the job request. You have no grounds to fire her, and it wouldn't hold up in court," he deadpanned, not even looking up from a clipboard he picked up somewhere.

"Does she even know who I am?!" he whined.

"Son of the Lord Fukikai, seeking magical protection in these next few weeks of your travel. That's all the information she was provided."

"You didn't tell her my name?!" he stomped in place.

"No, sir, you're perfectly capable of introducing yourself."

"Hmph, stupid Mitsuuki!" he spit ash into his face, the recipient simply wiping it off and continuing his work. The Young Lord shoved his pipe on top of his butler's clipboard and stormed outside, his yelling for people to move could be heard loud and clear.

"As you can see, Miss Mirajane, the Young Lord has quite the attitude problem. Please just ignore him, he's a child in a twenty-four year old's body."

"No problem," she sweat-dropped, and the young butler nodded and went outside.

"Um, Miss Strauss?" one of the girls spoke up, causing her to turn and look at them all. There were four in total, all of them now properly covered up. "We're sorry about the Young Lord's behavior too. He can't help it, he was ignored all of his childhood and ended up like this. He's a little obsessed with women because he knows that if he gives us money, we won't leave him. We don't take any of his insults personally, so please don't worry," a girl with light purple hair in a pixie cut and glasses spoke up, she reminded Mira of Laki.

"It's alright, I'm here on a professional basis anyways. Since you all obviously know my name, can I ask yours?"

"I'm Tsukmi, age twenty," the girl who spoke up bowed.

"Fuumi, age twenty one," a girl with long brown hair bowed.

"Izumia, age twenty," a girl with short blonde hair bowed.

"I'm Rouki, age nineteen," a girl with medium length blue hair bowed.

"Nice to meet you all," Mirajane bowed back, and they all smiled at each other.

"So, you're an S-class mage? Wow, I never knew that!" Izumia looked really excited, and Mira just nodded.

"Even models can be badass, huh?" Rouki smirked, making Mirajane giggle.

The girls were all making small talk and having a good time until an explosion outside made everyone but Mira jump.

"You guys, stay here," Mirajane ran outside to see the Young Lord holding a gun. Apparently he shot it at the guards' supply of explosives, the small spark from the bullet setting off the entire loot of it.

"Young Lord, I will kindly ask you to refrain from doing that as it can give off our position to enemies. I spent all this time masking our presence with magic talismans and even picked up the wizard myself in case we we're being listened to, and now you go and basically say 'Hey assassins that want to hold me for ransom, I'm right here!'" Mitsuuki calmly reprimanded the Young Lord, but he still clutched onto the gun.

"I'm sick of the mistakes! I'm sick of people making mistakes around here, like you!" he pointed the gun to a young girl, no older than eighteen, who was likely a kitchen staff maid. "You didn't bow to me as you passed!"

"Sir, she was carrying at least fifty pounds of flour over her shoulder and couldn't see you. Don't be ridiculous," the butler went to take the gun away from him, but he fired before his hand could even grasp the weapon.

The girl, who had long since dropped the flour in fear, had her eyes squeeze shut and was trembling on the ground. She didn't feel any pain and cracked an eye open to see what happened.

Mirajane was standing before her, facing the raging Young Lord.

"Since when do you shoot at your own friends?!" Mira asked harshly, but the Young Lord was staring at her wide-eyed. Between the pointer and ring finger of her right hand was the bullet, still smoking, but there was not one wound on the girl. "Guns are meant to protect yourself and others in emergencies, not shoot at innocents!" she dropped the bullet and jerked the weapon out of his hands, handing it to Mitsuuki who put it behind his back.

"How did-" the Young Lord wasn't even halfway through his question before Mira promptly slapped him, leaving a bright red mark on his left cheek. "How dare you!"

"How dare you!" Mira growled, the aura around her getting eerily dark. "You don't shoot at your comrades! You never harm them, you never even think of harming them! Do you understand what the word 'comrade' means?!"

All the Young Lord could do was gulp and nod.

"You hold your comrades dear and protect them! Anyone who can't understand that is less than scum."

He couldn't understand how this small woman before him could make him so utterly terrified. It was like she was a whole different person, the way her eyes glared at him. Mira turned around to the girl and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

The girl quickly nodded, breathlessly whispering her thanks over and over.

"Don't mention it. Would you like some help with those bags?" she motioned to the five bags of flour on the ground.

"No, thank you, I need to improve my strength! My dearest apologizes, Young Lord," she bowed to him and Mirajane before quickly picking up the bags of flour and walking away.

"She's just a young girl. If you can harm her so easily over a silly little thing like bowing, then you're a monster," Mira clenched her teeth as the words came out before taking a deep breath and speaking again, "You never told me your name, Young Lord. Might I ask what it is?" she had her normal sweet demeanor back, smiling at him slightly.

"His name is Akio, Miss Mirajane," Mitsuuki spoke up for the Young Lord, who appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Akio, hm? If you don't pull any more stunts like this one, we'll get along just fine these next few weeks."

Akio couldn't understand how she looked so innocent, so cheery, so beautiful, so angelic after what just happened. The frightening aura she was producing earlier had completely vanished, and she was smiling at him as if nothing had happened. She didn't look dangerous, which is exactly what made her lethal. Now he understood why she was chosen for this job.

After all, who'd expect the country's favorite pin-up model to be a deadly body guard?

* * *

 **Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ... how did I do?**

 **I really want to know you opinions on this, so please leave a review!**

 **To anyone who wants to know why I gave Mira the ability to re-quip: It's probably not that uncommon of a skill to have. Makarov can do it, and the only thing that makes it special for Erza is that she can change her armor. It's just her clothes and belongings, not armor and weapons like Erza. So you can hate on it if you want, but it's convenient and it I actually wouldn't be surprised if she has it for real. Although she can probably change her outfits with transformation magic ... you know what I already wrote it out and finally got it the way I want it, so we're going with the re-quip idea.**

 **Let me know your thoughts on the OCs so far! I don't make OCs too often, so I hope I did alright.**

 **Everyone who is wondering about Laxus: Look, he's not going to appear for a bit. This story is about Mirajane, not about Mirajane x Laxus. Although we'll see moments, it won't be until later on. I'm going to try and make the wait worth it though, I promise.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	4. Beta Request

Yahoo~

Hey guys, how's it hanging? I'm just going to get to the point ... I need a Beta for this story. Someone who know's what they're doing and isn't afraid to tell me like it is and all that good stuff, not someone who is just a fan of this story (not trying to be mean). I probably need to rewrite the current chapters I have now too. Send me a PM if you're interested!

P.S. I changed my username from "TheBigBadWolfxTheOncomingStorm" to "anigasm" for the sake of simplicity and the fact that I don't write for the Doctor Who fandom anymore.


End file.
